Turn for the Worse
by SatanicLucifer
Summary: Even though he's addicted to many things and has a smart-ass attitude, Ciel Phantomhive still wants to someone to care. When Alois asks him to go on a double-date, Ciel wishes he never would have went. Until, he realizes a secret about the male he was forced to go on the date with. Ciel x Sebastian. AU & OOC (This summary sucks )
1. Addiction

**Turn For the Worse**

**Chapter One – Addiction**

Tall. Slim. Attractive. Blue hair. Pink lips. Perfect smile. Perfect body. Perfect everything – except one thing– horrible addictions.

I smile. I know I'm still perfect, even if I'm a drug addict, alcohol addict, and cutting addict. Fake smiling, that is. I'm laughing at this dumbass blonde kid next me I've been calling my best friend for nine whole years. I can't understand how I put up with him, still. We're still laughing until I can't remember the reason, except one –

I'm high.

I look at the blonde-haired kid in front of me. Straw to nose, powder into straw, disappearing, and into his system. As I stare at him, he places more powder on the table, and smirks. As I'm staring at him, I find everything I find attractive about him. Yes, I'll admit, he's attractive, but I'd never date him. We've fucked a few times for the hell of it, but dating? No. We'd never date, _ever. _He hands me the straw, after drinking his whiskey to wash down the taste we both know all too well. I'm not hesitating, at all. I grab the straw and snort the line in five seconds or less. Drink. I take a huge gulp, washing down the nasty ass taste.

My long drinking is interrupted by Alois' phone screaming bloody murder. "Who the fuck—"his sentence is cut off by a chuckle. That could only mean one person is calling him. Claude. "Hold on Phantomhive." He says. I hold up my drink and nod my head once. Why stop the kid now? Despite my lack of concern, I slightly hear their conversation:

"Hello? Yeah? Busy? No. Right now..? Bring a friend—"He shoots me a glance and smiles a little and mouths: _we're getting laid tonight. _I chuckle."Single and male? Attractive? Why would we—Oh, okay." He's staring directly at me, grinning. "Oh, but of course I have someone. Yeah. See you." He shuts his cell phone and stands up. "Okay, Ciel. Stand the fuck up, we're going on a date. And yes, _both _of us." He smiles one of those innocent smiles that aren't so innocent.

I have no fucking clue what is happening at this moment. I'm high as a fucking kite and he wants me to leave? "Whatever, Alois." I stand up and stretch. My balance is messing up because coke is still in my system. I grab my jacket and put it on. "Ciel, are you fucking kidding me? It's almost 90 degrees outside. Take that off, you fuck. Are you trying to scare the living hell out of me with a heat stroke?" I scoff. "Whatever. I just don't want them to see my scars. You know how visible they are during the summer, kid." He makes a small 'o' with his lips and then purses them. "Okay, then. Let's take our leave."

I look up at the café we've been to three times this week. The usual hang out spot for us and our friends. One more time wouldn't hurt, would it? Nah. I park the car and sit there staring out the window. _Why the hell am I here? Am I going to be a third wheel again? I can't believe I came in the first place. Bastard. _I've met Claude several different times. I don't like him, but he's perfect for Alois. I turn my head to the kid and look at him. He's fixing his hair, trying to get it perfect. I turn my head, staring out the windshield. "Trying to get pretty for your boytoy, Alois?" I say, chuckling. I can tell he's glaring at me. "Shut up, Ciel. You're just mad because you don't have someone as perfect as my Claude!" I look over at him. I start laughing, harder than I've ever laughed in my life. He starts laughing along. Ten minutes past and we're still laughing.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Alois makes a surprised face and jumps out of the car. "Claude!" He screeches like a bat out of hell and hugs him tightly. "Keep your boyfriend in check, Claude. And make sure he quits screaming like that. My ear drums are sensitive." "Yeah, sure. Hello, cutie." He smiles at Alois. "Aw, Claude!" He giggles. _Could you be anymore gay than you are? _I roll my eyes and I feel a pair of eyes staring at me.

_Crimson eyes. _

I look behind them, despite them being fags.

_Red eyes._

I shut off the car and open the car door. I put my elbows on the top of the car and motion my head for him to come over here. He's perfect. _Why would a perfect man like this want another man? _

Slim body. Perfect face. Lips just a shade higher than white. Red eyes. Those eyes.

He walks up to me and smiles. His voice is perfect as it says, "Hello, _Ciel._" My name rolls of his tongue like silk. _How does he—_"Claude told me." He grins at me. "Right." I'm not too happy that Claude talked about me to this guy. "What's your name, then?" I ask as I look up at his face. "Sebastian…" He smirks at me and puts his lips to my ear. "Sebastian Michealis."

I grin. "Sebastian Michealis, huh? Fits you well." I close the door and lock the car. "Alois? Did you need anything out of the car, because I already locked it." I say, putting the keys in my pocket.

"Yeah, I was waiting for your slow asses to get out of the car. Are you coming or not, you fuck?" Alois says. His voice is different whenever he's with Alois. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, shut up." I put my hands to the side and start to walk. Sebastian places his hand on mine. "How old are you exactly, Ciel?" He whispers. I take my hand back. "22. Why?" I ask, looking straight forward. I'm not falling for another one of Claude's guys. They're all bastards.

"And how old are you, Michealis?" I scoff.

"Sebastian, if you please. I'm 25." He smirks.

"Bloody hell. You're young. Claude is 29." I say and we enter the café. He smiles. "Well, me and Claude have been friends for a long time, Ciel." His voice is toning out, as my heart is pounding. _Why now? Seriously? _

"Ciel?" He asks and grabs my hand again.

I snap back into reality and jerk my hand away. "Do you need something?" I ask and let Sebastian sit down. I look at the clock on the wall that reads 4:53 p.m. I look at Alois who is laughing at Claude. _Great. Do I really have to talk to this g—_My heart starts pounding and I can barely breathe.

"Hey, Ciel—"Alois looks at me. He jumps up and grabs my arm hard. "We'll be right back, sorry." He smiles at them both and drags me into the bathroom. He opens a stall and puts me down so my face is near the toilet. "Are you okay? You didn't take your medicine, did you?" He says. He's angry and I can't blame him. I grip my chest and cough up blood. I grip harder. I can practically feel the tears falling out of my eyes.

"A-Aloi—"I cough up more blood and grip harder. "I know, calm down. Why are you worrying? Is your spare medicine in the car? I'll go get it, give me the keys." He says and I pull the keys out of the pocket and drop them straight on the floor, coughing harder. I look in the toilet and it's covered in blood. My blood. "Nn…" I groan, gripping my shirt hard. "I'll be right back!" He closes the stall and locks it. He slides underneath the stall and runs out of the bathroom.

I open the bathroom door and fall down. I rub my arms, and stand up. "So—"I look up at the man and my eyes widen. "Sebastian?" My voice cracks as I look back at the stall Ciel is in and grip the keys. "I'm really sorry! I have to go—"I'm cut off by Sebastian gripping onto my shoulders roughly. "Where is Ciel?" He asks, concerned. "This is important! Let go, Sebastian! I need to leave!" I get out of Sebastian's grip and run out of the front door. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why did I forget about Ciel? Dammit! _My mind is going crazy as the previous accident of my best friend flashes in my mind.

"_Hey, Ciel? Where do you want me to put th—"I look up at Ciel and drop the boxes. "Ciel!" I scream and run towards him. He's on the floor sweating and blood coming out of mouth. "Ciel! Ciel! Listen to me! Are you okay? Can you hear me at all?" I yell and he nods faintly. "Good, now come on, I'm going to take you to the hospital. I put him up slinging his arm across my shoulders. I see his eyes close and his mouth drip blood._

_I open the car door and lightly put him in and attach his seat belt and slam the door. I can hear him moaning in pain and the tears fall out of my eyes. "Hold on Ciel." I whisper and start the car. I start to drive as I see more blood come from his mouth. I speed up a little bit. "Ciel, please, hold on a little bit longer, okay? If you can hear me, say something." I hear him moan and I smile. "Good…"_

_All I see is doctor's running back in forth as I'm in the waiting room, waiting for news on Ciel. 'God, how could I let this happen?' "Alois Trancy?" I hear a doctor call out my name and I immediately stand up. "Yes? Is Ciel okay? Please, is he?" My hands are shaking and my throat is dry. The doctor smiles and nods. "He's fine. He needs rest. It seems he's infected with Tuberculosis and we've treated him. But, he'll have it for the rest of his life, sadly."_

_My hands shake harder. "How do you get it? How did HE get it?" I say and the doctor motions me to come with him. I start walking but my legs are shaking. _

"_Tuberculosis is caused by a bacterium called Mycobacterium Tuberculosis, TB primarily affects the lungs, but it can also infect organs in the central nervous system, lymphatic system, and circulatory system among others. The disease use to be called "consumption" because it would consume from within anyone who became infected." He turns a corner and walks into his office grabbing a paper and looks back up at me. _

_He walks to Ciels' room and I look at Ciel while he's sleeping and sigh. _

_He looks at me and starts to talk again, _

"_Well, Ciel got it was when a person becomes infected with tuberculosis, the bacteria in the lungs multiply and cause pneumonia along with chest pain, coughing up blood, and a prolonged cough. In addition, the lymph nodes near the heart and lungs become enlarged. As the TB tries to spread to other parts of the body, it is often interrupted, by the body's immune system. The immune system forms scar tissue or fibrosis around the TB bacteria, and this helps fight the infection and prevents the disease from spreading within the body and to other people."_

_He starts writing on a piece of paper, and hands me the paper. I stare at it and it's for a medicine. I look back up at him as he has his back towards me, fixing Ciel's IV and starts to speak the rest of the disease,_

"_If the body's immune system is unable to fight TB or if the bacteria breaks through the scar tissue, the disease returns to an active state with pneumonia and damage to kidneys, bones, and the meninges that line the spinal cord and brain."_

_The doctor looks at Ciel and back at me. "Do you have any more questions before I take my leave?" I look at him with cold eyes, "Yeah, what are the symptoms?" _

_He looks at me and taps his chin, "Well, they include unexplained weight loss, fatigue, shortness of breath, fever, night sweats, chills, and a loss of appetite. Symptoms specific to the lungs include, coughing that lasts for 3 or more weeks, coughing up blood, chest pain, and pain with breathing or coughing."_

_My fists tighten and I sigh. "Thank you." The doctor nods and walks out of the room. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner, idiot?' _

I unlock the car with shaking hands and flings the door open.

"Alois!" I turn my head as Sebastian is walking to the car. I get in the car and unlock the glove compartment and grab a bottle of medicine and an inhaler. I slam it and lock the car, closing the door.

"What is going on, Alois?" His voice is filled with anger and concern. "I have to go!" I ran back in the café, leaving Sebastian standing out in the parking lot pissed off. I look up and Claude gripped my arm, looking at me.

"Alois…What is happening?" I push him away. "Ciel, I have to get to Ciel!" I run into the bathroom and look over at the stall. As I walk over to it, blood has filled the floor Ciels' legs are resting on. "A-Alois…?" I hear Ciel manage to say. My eyes filled with horror, I hear the stall unlock.

I watch Alois run out and I grip my chest, trying to breathe. I hear his voice. Sebastian. I hear his voice half-way scream, "Where is Ciel?" I put my hand on my mouth. "This is important! Let go, Sebastian! I need to leave!" As he screams the last sentence, I cough up blood into my hand. "Nng.." I grip my chest with my other hand. I hear the bathroom door, close. Sebastian talks one more time before he leaves, "I swear, if something happened to Ciel…" Then all I heard was the door close, again,

Fifteen minutes, more blood, harder coughing, and closer to death. "God…dammit, Al..Alois…" I cough harder. All I hear is the bathroom door swing open and feet not moving. Alois' footsteps start ringing through my ears like a school bell going off before class starts. "A-Alois…?" I manage to breathe out loud enough for his ears to make out. I turn slowly and put my hand on the lock and unlock the lock of the stall that's separating Alois from me. As the door opens, Alois' eyes are filled with terror. "Aloi—"My eyes widen as I see Claude, my vision gets blurry. And I'm filled with a world of darkness.


	2. Discussion

**Chapter 2 – Decisions**

_Beep— Beep— Beep—_

"Ciel? Ciel? Are you awake?" I open my eyes to Alois looking at my face. "Mm…" I grunt and look around. "Where am I, Alois?" My voice was barely a whisper, and all I could feel was a death grip on my left hand. "Y-You're in th-the hospital, silly…" He smiled as the tears fell down his face. "Alois…let go of my hand before I punch you in that crying face of yours." I smile as I hear him chuckle. "Right, right." He says and loosens his grip a little. I turn to the hospital door as I listen to the voices on the other side. "Who else is here…?" I ask, looking at Alois. "Well…" his voice trailed off.

"You're kidding, right?" Sebastian half-way screams. "And why didn't you ever fucking mention this to me, Claude?"

"Because, I knew you'd act like this." He sighs.

"I'm only acting like this because we could have prevented this from happening! He almost fucking died you son of a bitch!" Sebastian's voice was rising with every word.

I sit up in the hospital bed and look at the door. _Why is…Sebastian here? _I look at Alois whose face is covered by his hair. I sigh and rip the IV out of my arm. My feet touch the cold floor and a shiver is sent up my spine. I tear off the blasted heart monitor pads from my chest, leaving giant stinging red marks where they once were.

_Beep-_

The damn thing started blaring like a screeching harpy. I start to struggle to walk to the door, but my legs go limp and I fall to the floor. All I can hear is the rushing motion of footsteps in the hallway, followed by the slamming of the sliding door opening. I have enough energy to lift my head for a drift second. I stare up at Claude and Sebastian. My eyes widen a little when I see their expressions. Claude is gripping onto Sebastian's shirt, biting his bottom lip in concern. Sebastian was staring wide-eyed and his face was obviously showing signs of panic. My head acting deliberately against me, slams to the floor and begins pulsating with pain. "Nng…" I grunt.

The next motion I feel are doctors gripping onto my limp body, hoisting me upwards. I have no control over my body, or head at this point. I'm shaking vigorously, and my chest burns. I hack up more blood, as the doctors' place me on the bed, and hook in another IV. I can feel the burning in my throat as I heave up more blood. I can feel the metallic taste as the ruby liquid coming from my mouth violently splatters everywhere on my bed and blankets. I can feel my eyelids become droopy, as I black-out once again hearing Alois screaming my name.

I grip the bridge of my nose and stare at Claude. "And you're now telling me this, why…?" I bark at him. "Because, Alois didn't explain anything to me before we came here. All he told me was about Ciels' drug and alcohol addiction. That's all I know." Claude explained innocently. I shut my eyes tight, and growl. The fact he didn't know about Ciel in the café pissed him off.

"_Ciel! Ciel!" Alois was screaming. "What the hell is going on Claude!" I yell at Claude violently. "We need to leave, start the car." "I'm not fucking leaving until you tell me why we're leaving in the first place, dammit!" My hands shake violently, needing an explanation, my eyes drifted off Claude and onto the blonde haired boy carrying Ciels' bloody body. "Claude…" I look at him; my hands fell to my side. "I'll go start the car." I rush outside, my keys dangling from my fingers. 'How could this happen? He looked fine before we sat down!' I unlock the car doors and start the ignition. _

_My eyes are ripped off the clock as I see Alois running out of the café, Ciels' body in his arms. He places Ciel in the back of the car and slams the door shut. I see Claude get in Alois' car with my face burning with rage. My phone starts ringing and I struggle to answer. "Hello?" "Drive to the hospital on highway 105. Go to the emergency center with Ciel. We'll be right behind you. I'm trying to get answers from Alois." I hear the line go dead and I stare at my phone. Dead. My phone died._

_I ignorantly park sideways, not caring that I'm taking up two whole spaces. I rip the eyes out the ignition and stuff them in my pocket. I'm not caring if my car is locked or not. I open the back door and gently whip out Ciel. I'm carrying him bridal style, running into the double doors with his half-lifeless body. I can barely make out a pulse, as I'm stumbling over my own two feet to the front desk. "Get this boy a room. Now." I practically scream in her face. "Of course! Come this way!" She hops out of her seat and runs to the doors that read 'Emergency Facility'. I'm holding onto this pale beauty of a deathly figure that I resistibly found myself attached to the first second I lay my eyes on. _

_I hear the beeping of monitors and the chattering of the nurses as they see Ciel in my hands. I hear the gossiping nurses whisper about Ciel, as I'm rushing to save his life. We stopped running when the nurse screams "Here! Put him here! Lay him in the bed and I'll get Dr. Spears ASAP!" She runs out of the room, asking everyone for the blasted doctor. I lay Ciel on the bed as I stare at his pale lifeless face. I review the boys blood stained face over and over again. I can see minor details that are forming new images in my mind. _

_The blood covered every single space of his lips. His once white teeth were stained with a light crimson color and filled every little part of his mouth. His lips were parted a little, and the blood was still a little fresh. I bit my bottom lip, worried. I looked below his lips and the blood on his chin separated in two wide lines. The trail lead down his throat to his white t-shirt, which was now mostly red, being covered in blood splatters. I grip onto the bed as I hear the doctor run in._

"_I need you to leave until we get him settled. Thank you for bringing Ciel here as fast as possible." He opened the door and let me out. I closed the door, gripping onto the handle almost breaking it. 'Why did he know his name? I never told anyone his name.' I can hear two more people running into the hospital, as I look up Claude is out of breath and Alois is trying hard to hold in his tears. _

"_Where is he? Sebastian, where is Ciel?" Alois says, choking on his tears._

_I point my hand back towards the door and I grab Alois' arm before he can even take a single step. "Wait until preparations are done. The doctor will come out soon." I said. Was my voice cold? Probably._

_Not even five minutes after the doctor walked out and smiled. "Alright Alois, you can go see Ciel. He's not awakened yet, so, make sure to be quiet. Thank you for bringing him in." He turned and walked away from us before we had anything to say. _

"_Alois, you can go in there. I need to speak with Claude for a brief moment." I look at Alois who already walked into the room, practically sitting by Ciel. I close the door and glare at Claude. "Tell me everything before I snap somebody's neck." "Well, what do you want to know and don't ask about what happened today at the café, because Alois wouldn't tell me anything."_

"_What do you know about Ciel? Anything?" I look up sharply and see him pushing up his glasses._

"_All I know is that Ciel and Alois met at the age of 13 and Alois has been with Ciel ever since. When Ciel was 10 years old, his parents died in a brutal house fire, causing Ciel to become cold and bitter. It seems they were murdered by what Alois was hinting at. When Ciel came back with his aunt, she asked the Trancy house hold to look out for Ciel. Alois and Ciel didn't get along at first, no, more like they despised each other. But, when Alois over heard his uncles conversation about how Ciels' parents died, it gave him a new perspective about Ciel. Strange this is, Alois never got to meet Ciel until age 13." Claude sighed and pushed up his glasses again._

"_And Ciel? What about him? How did he handle his parents' death?" My lips became a thin line as Claude opened his mouth._

"_Ciel started developing a cutting addiction at the age 11. Apparently, Alois didn't figure out until his 13__th__ birthday. Ciel had invited Alois' uncle to come to the party, and he had decided to bring Alois along to finally meet him. When Alois had asked one of his maids to take him to Ciel, he ended up in Ciels' bedroom looking around. Despite his effort, he heard a crash in the bathroom, and decided to rush in. Ciel was lying on the floor, razor in one hand and his wrist on the other hand half way sliced opened. Although Alois had never met him, he frantically tried to help put pressure on the wound and called for a maid. When the maid ran in, she replaced Alois' place and he ran down to his uncle. He explained the situation and they had called for an ambulance right away. When Ciel was taken, Alois had told me the five words he could never forget." Claude stopped and stared at me._

"_Yeah? And those were?" I half-way choked on my words._

_Claude looked down at rubbed his forehead. "I just wanted to die." _

_He looked back up and I saw the pity in his eyes. "Alois has never been able to forget that one day. The morning after, Alois had gone to the hospital and Ciel was awake. It seemed Ciel had apologized for causing him trouble, and they've been friends ever since then." _

"_I'm not understanding, how is it that they despised each other for two years, without even meeting?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_It seems that Alois had thought his uncle showed more love for Ciel by visiting Ciel often and leaving Alois with a baby sitter." Claude sighed and smiled. "Ciel despised Alois because he never came to visit him and had thought that he was too busy or just didn't want to see him." _

"_And their relationship now? How are they still able to see each other?" _

"_It seems at the age of 17, Alois' uncle died of a rare disease and left his mansion for Alois. Funny thing, Alois decided that they should split the place in half for both of them to live in comfortably. When they both turned 19, it seems Ciel wanted to build an orphanage for kids who didn't have parents, feeling guilty that he didn't want kids living the same fate he did. They built it, and still had money left over. The other half went to food, clothes, and drugs. It seems when they both hit 19, they both became drug addicts. One day, Alois was caught by Ciel snorting coke, and they both felt obligated to try together." Claude sighed._

"_And now? They're both 22, so what happened after that?" My mind was trying to wrap around all the information that Claude was telling me._

"_Seems they both still do drugs and they're both heavy addicts to alcohol too. They don't look like it, but when I call Alois, almost every night they're both either wasted or high, or even both." Claude looked through the window. I peered in to see Alois gripping onto Ciels hand. I turned my head back to Claude._

"_And now about the café, how did Alois know how to help Ciel?" _

"_Alois knew that Ciel wasn't feeling top notch when we all were sitting down. Didn't you realize Ciels' deep breathing and him gripping his chest? There is defiantly something weird going on with him. Alois told me what was happening before he had run back from his car to get something for Ciel." He looked up and my face hardened. _

"_You're kidding, right?" I'm half-way screaming. "And why didn't you ever fucking mention this to me, Claude?" _

"_Because, I knew you'd act like this." He sighs._

"_I'm only acting like this because we could have prevented this from happening! He almost fucking died you son of a bitch!" my voice was rising with every word that was starting to be spoken. I couldn't control my anger. I was shaking and gripping my hair. _

Before we both knew it, nurses were running into the room that Ciel was in. Only 3 nurses and 2 doctors got in before we did.

Ciel was on the floor, IV ripped out and he stared up at me and Claude. Claude gripped onto my shirt for dear life, biting his lip. I stared wide-eyed at Ciel. My body was frozen. I was trying not to show any sign of concern, but that was inevitable. My hands turned to fists and I watched the doctor pick up Ciel and gently put him on his hospital bed. I was staring at him, shocked. He suddenly started to heave and a huge mouth full of maroon liquid was forcibly hacked out covering his bed and sheets. It splattered everywhere and everyone. His head went limp and Alois started screaming his name. I turned around pushing Claude off me and walked out the room.

My eyes were penetrated by bright white lights shining down from the ceiling.

"Ciel? You're awake! Are you feeling better?" his voiced filled with concern. I force a weak smile and grunt showing him I'm fine. I blink several times trying to get the blurry vision to leave. "What happened…to—" "He went somewhere after you had an episode. We haven't seen him in a long time. His car is still here though if that makes you any happier." He gripped my hand. "Mmm…" I don't think he knows if that was happy or not.

"Seems you're awake, Ciel." I turn my head to see Claude staring at me. "Nn." I reply. "Right, well Sebastian will be back very soon." Claude pushed up his glasses and walked to Alois' side. "He's fine now, you can let go—"Alois gripped harder. "Don't touch me." He growled softly. "I just want to be with Ciel right now."

Claude looked down at my arm that Alois was gripping onto. His face showed a shocked expression when he saw all the dark and wide scars covering my arm. He looked up at me and I was looking out of the window trying not to have him see that I noticed him looking. "Well, okay. I'll go find Seb—" "That won't be necessary." I heard a dark rich voice say behind me. "Sebastian, where'd you go?" Claude said motioning his head to my arm. _I'm not a fucking idiot. I can tell you saw my scars and I can tell you think I'm weird. Quit fucking looking. _

"I went to Ciels' car. I had to put his bloody clothes away." He smirked a little. I shot him a look that said, _I know you can see my reflection in the window. _His smirk got bigger as he walked to me. "So, Ciel? Are you feeling any better, _love_?" He put his forehead to mine and grinned. "Yeah, if I didn't have such a huge freak so close to my face." I pushed him away with my free hand. "That hurt." He put his hand on his heart and smirked. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Right…" I look back out the window. _Speaking of chest, mine is burning. God dammit. Thank you. _

I heard footsteps slowly walk into the room. "Ciel, here's your medicine for your—"He looked up and stopped. "You're all still here? It's past visiting hours. I can understand Alois, but you two are?" "I'm his best friends' boyfriend." Claude said, looking at him smiling. Dr. Spears looked at Sebastian. "And you are?" Sebastian looked at me and grinned. "Well, I'm Ciels' lover." He looked at Dr. Spears and back at me. He winked and my eyes grew wide.


	3. Hallucinations

**Chapter 3 – Hallucinations **

I stare at Sebastian. "Get. Out." I say harshly. "But…But my love—"I glare at him. "Shut the fuck up. Get out." I say. Dr. Spears stares at Sebastian then me. "He's really not my lover. I just met him today. I don't even know his name!" "Ciel!" He yells. "Well, okay. I know his name, not like its important…" "Ciel! I'm right here!" Claude chuckles and Alois is laughing. "Did you hear something?" I look at Alois. "Ciel! You're breaking my heart!" Sebastian yells gripping my hands. "I don't even—""Alright, Alright! Enough! Ciel, you need rest. Only one person is going to stay here tonight. Discuss it over dinner; I know none of you have eaten. Go now!" Dr. Spears says, raising his voice.

"Bye Ciel. If I can't stay tonight, I'll go home and have the servants clean everything for you. I promise!" Alois said happily. "I'll be fine. Give them a break, Alois. Except Bard. Please, teach him how to cook." I smile. He chuckles. "R-right…" His eyes start to fill with tears. "Goodnight Ciel…" He walked out. Claudes' hand rose and waved. He walked out. "Thanks for the wonderful goodbye!" I sigh. _Bitch. _Sebastian came up and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight." He said mockingly. "Shut up." I say and he walked out. "I love you, too." He says, closing the door.

"Well, Ciel. Lay down and get your rest. Tomorrow will be a long day. We've already treated your Tuberculosis but I fear it won't be going away. Ever." He looks up from his clip board. My eyes are wide staring at him. "You're…kidding me, right?" I grip the blankets. "I'm afraid not, Ciel." I lay back and sigh. "Nothing I can do about it. If I do, I'll die trying." I chuckle. "Oh wait, this might just kill me, anyways." I sigh and turn to my side. I close my eyes and surrender to sleep.

"_Come on, Ciel." He smirks. I'm trying to look at his face, but I can't. I can't see anything past the smoke. I start to cough hard. 'What the hell is happening?' "Nng…" I grip my chest and he walks closer to me. "No…Stay away from me!" I ran away from the man desperate to escape. I'm cornered as he's staring at me. I back up into the wall, trying hard not to get captured. "P-Please…" I beg, clawing the wall. "It's so cute when you beg, Ciel…" He reached his hand out, behind him the flames burned higher. _

_I'm staring up at him and my body slides down the wall. I start to run away. I run to my parents' room knowing that's the only place I can be safe. "Mom! Dad!" I opened the door, my palm burning for the contact of the door. I stand there shaking, as I see my parents both dead in chairs. I start to back up, slicing the bottom of my foot on a piece of glass. "Nn..o..ow…" Falling back, someone catches me. I see the same grin that was in the living room. I move away. Despite the pain in my foot, I'm running._

_I feel a hand grab my wrist, hard. I cry out as I fall down. "Ciel, you're making a huge deal out of nothing. Your parents are dead, get over it." He grips my throat. "Nn…L-Let go…" I start to shake and I'm taking short breaths. "I can't…breathe…" I cough. "That's the point…" His hood comes off and his face is clear. "Ciel Phantomhive." He smirks. His raven hair is some-what in his face. His red eyes are staring into mine and he smirks wider. "S-Sebastian…" I choke out. "Goodbye, Ciel…" His hand went through my stomach, making a large gaping hole. _

I shot up gasping for air. I gripped my throat, trying to calm my breathing. "Ciel…?" I hear. _No…_ "Ciel? Are you okay?" Sebastian stood up and reached his hand out towards me. I started to back away. "Ciel…Why are you afraid?" He put one of his hands on the bed and touched my shoulder with the other. I fell off the bed, IV ripping out of my arm unwillingly. "O-ow!" I screamed. Gripping my arm with my hand he runs towards me. "Cie—"He puts his hand out. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" I yell. "Ciel…why—" A nurse runs in and walks over to us. "Sir, you'll need to leave for the night. I know Dr. Spears told you that you could stay, but this boy is scared out of his mind."

I stare at them both then look down. "I'm not quite understanding. He was fine before he woke up." He looked at me concerned. "Ciel, please tell her I can stay—"I grip my arm harder and shut my eyes tightly. "G-get out…" I manage to say. I can feel his eyes staring at me with concern, but I can't look up at him. Not now. Not right now.

"Alright, Ciel. I'll see you tomorrow." He starts walking out and I grip my arm and it's still bleeding. "Nurse…" my eyes are burning from the tears falling out. "Alright! Let's get you up on the bed." She smiled and picked me up, setting me on the bed. "Let me see that arm, please." I moved my hand and the blood is falling down lightly. My right palm had smeared blood on it. Dr. Spears walked in, breathing heavily. "C-Ciel, ar-are you…okay?" He looked at me, one eye closed. I nodded my head once.

He plucked the new IV in my arm gently. "There we go. I tried to make sure it didn't hurt. It didn't right?" I shook my head. "Are you okay, Ciel?" He asked, upset. "Yeah, I just…" My voice trailed off. "I fucking hate everything." I gripped my knees. "Who the fuck does Sebastian think he is? He barely knows me. I'm not his _lover. _What the hell is a lover?!" I breathe out. "I'm just tired…I should go back to sleep." I lay my head on the pillow and pull the covers over my head. "Goodnight, Ciel." I hear his concern. "Goodnight, Dr. Spears." I hear his footsteps shuffle out of the room and my limit is up. I grip my hair and break out. "No, I can't do this." I closed my eyes then opened them. "I'll sleep for a little while, and then leave in the morning." I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I woke up right when dawn was barely breaking. I sat up in bed and looked around. _No one came back, good. _I look up at the time. 5:33 a.m. I lightly ripped out the IV, unplugging the monitor, ripping off the monitor pads, and took off the hospital gown. I put on my new clothes Alois threw in here at last moment. Want to know how I know it's Alois? Because nothing matches. I sigh then smile. Well, that's that. I leave the hospital. I look like a person who just went and saw someone who died. At least I didn't look like a patient. I walked by Dr. Spears' office and hear him talking.

"No. Ciel should be sleeping right now. I'll go check on him later. I don't think his background history should be any of your business. Leave him be. No, of course not. In love? What is love, anyways, Ronald? Well, yeah. He's cute. He's always been cute. What are you talking about? Of course I think of him all the time! He's a patient!" I smile. _Don't worry, I wouldn't fall in love with myself either. _I shove my hands in my pockets to find my car keys. _Are you fucking kidding me, Alois? _He smirked. He had a way to get home now.

I started the car and laughed. "Wow, Alois. You need to keep track of my keys, dumbass." I started the car and looked at the time. 6:01 a.m. Perfect. Alois wouldn't be awake yet. He doesn't wake up until 11 a.m. or 2 p.m. while he's high. I pull out of the parking lot and start driving home.

I park the car in our drive way and take my key out of the ignition. I walk up to the door and unlock it. Walking up the stairs to my room, I smile. _I'm leaving. I'm never going to bother anyone again, and no one is going to bother me. _I walk into my room and froze. I look at the figure sleeping on my bed. "Who the fuck…" my voice is barely a whisper as it trails off. He turns to his side and I duck to the floor. "Sebastian…?" I look at him sleeping. _Well, I'll just have to be quiet then, won't I? _

I grab a large suit case and pack in several shirts, pants, socks, and underwear. I look around and find my two favorite pairs of shoes. Three if you count the ones on my feet. I ponder about what else needs to be in my suitcase quietly peeking over at Sebastian. _My medicine. _I open the drawer next to the bed and grab the bottle of pills, leaving the drawer open accidently; I shove it in my bag. _Okay. So, clothes, medicine, money…What else is there? _I think for a moment. My razor. I can't forget that. I go to the bathroom and open the cabinets under the sink. I feel on the top of cabinet and pull out three of my razors. Keeping the cabinets open, I leave the bathroom and walk to my suitcase.

I pack them in my bag and started to close it. I grab the door knob and look at Sebastian. I smile and walk out. I leave the door cracked and walk down the stairs. I grab a piece of paper and write a little note down for Alois,

_Alois,_

_It's Ciel. I needed to tell you that I'm sorry about everything that I've caused you. I'm leaving. I can't explain why because you'll think it sounds stupid. Best friends for 9 years, and I've never regretted it. I'm not sure about my suicide yet, but, I'll tell you one thing. If I do, I'll make sure to contact you before I do it to make sure you hear my voice before I pull the trigger._

_I'll miss you, Alois._

_Goodbye, Ciel._

I sign my name and walk out of the house, locking the door back up. I put my bag in the trunk and close it. I stand outside and stare at the house. "This is goodbye, I guess." I hop into the car and start it. "Goodbye, Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus, and Sebastian Michealis." I drive off, thinking of everyone and every memory I've had with Alois and Claude. I look at the clock once more. 7:32 a.m. I smile and start driving until my heart is content.

I stare out the windshield, looking at the road. I sigh. _Maybe I'll reach and Inn soon. What time is it?_ I look at my phone. 3:24 p.m. and not one text message. Not one call. Nothing. I smile. I look back up and feel the jerk of my car. I see the crunching of metal against metal. A flip, and crash.

I wake up and it's dark. I look around at my surroundings; all I hear is my phone is going crazy. I take it out of my pocket as it reads; _unknown number. _I open my phone and put it against my ear. "Hello…?" I barely make out. "Ciel! Where are you?! I've been contacting you since 4:30!" "Sebastian…? What time is it now?" I say, and unbuckle the seat belt that's holding me in place of the upside down car. "10:54 p.m. Ciel!" I crawl my way out of the car, piercing myself with the glass shards shattered across the ground.

"Ciel? Ciel? Answer me! Where are you?" "Sebastian…I can't…" I look around and feel my body going lifeless. "Ciel? Wait, are you hurt? Where are you? Answer me, Ciel! Alois is worried! I'm worried!" He screams in the phone. I look up and see a figure with ruby red hair standing in front of me. "Hello, darling!"


	4. Sweet Perfection

**Chapter 4 – Sweet Perfection **

**(A/N: Okay, so when my friend and I were writing, we figured out the lines that separated the characters and the flashbacks did not show up. So, when you see the ~ before a new paragraph, that means the character is switched or that it's a flashback. Sorry for the inconvenience. Bye.)**

I stared at the gruesome being in front of me. "W-Wha…" "Seems you're stuck between a rock and a hard place, aren't you?" The man-lady stared at me. "Ciel! Answer me, god dam—"I closed my phone and looked at 'it'. "Can you…help me?" I asked and tried to move. "AH!" I screamed out and gripped my stomach. "Nn…" Looking down at my stomach, there was a huge slice. Ripping my shirt along with it, it went from left ribcage to the middle of my abdomen.

I put my arm on it, gripping. Blood poured out in huge patches. "Oh dear, what a very beautiful sight!" The person said. "Okay! I'll take you to the Undertaker!" The figure picked me up bridal style. "My name is Grell Sutcliff! Yes, I'm a male." "How did you—"He smirked. "I get that a lot." He started walking away from my car. "We'll get you patched up! I promise, dear." "My suitcase! I…I need it." I look up at him. "Please." "Okay, where is it?" He asks, walking back to the car. "Trunk." I barely say. He kicks the trunk, allowing it to pop open. His right hand grabs my suit case, and he starts to trot off again. I watched as my head went limp and saw my blood trail on the road. I grunted. "It…It hurts, Grell…" He looked at me shocked. "I'll…get you there fast, dear!" I breathed out. "Thank…you." I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to a wonderland of death and coffins. I looked around and a man with long grey hair popped out behind the wooden desk, staring at me. "Kukuku…What do we have here, Grell?" He grinned hugely at me. "Another loss soul for you to take under, my dear Undertaker!" Grell smirked and looked down at me. "What…? I thought…" I looked at him confused. _These people are fucking crazy. _"Oh! But of course! You're talking about damage control! What is it this time? Cracked skull? Broken ribs? Maybe he lost an organ?! Kukuku!" The Undertaker had the biggest grin that I've ever seen. Grell set me on the nearest coffin, pulling up my shirt. "Nn! Grell! Th-That hurts!" I said through clenched teeth. "I'm so sorry dear! I need to show him so he can patch up your perfect body!" He said in the highest voice.

"Well, maybe I can fix this, but you know the price." He smirked at Grell. "Right! Of course, Undertaker! You take jokes as money!" Grell covered my ears and I heard muffles. All of a sudden the building started to shake as the Undertaker let out a huge laugh. "Oh…Oh Grell! Ahaha! That…haha that was the best! The best one I've heard from you!" The grey-haired man picked me up. "Let's get that stitched up!" He laid me on the wooden desk and the walked to the front door. He turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' and locked the door. "Are you ready?"

"S-Stop! That hurts!" I screamed and grabbed his arms. "I'm almost done, brat!" He pulled the needle hard and cut it with his teeth. "Ciel, was it?" I looked up at Grell, my face a deathly white, nodding. "Okay, you can sleep now." He put his hand on my forehead and smiled. I closed my eyes and felt them wrapping up the wound in gauze. Breathing out, I hear a loud knock on the door. I looked up at the Undertaker, who was still wrapping up my stitched side. "Are you going to get that?" I closed my eyes lying there. "The door says closed. They should get the point." Another knock and the sound of shattering glass fill the room. I put my hands over my ears and scream. "Ciel! Calm down, dear!" Grell grips my hands. "Ciel! You're in there?" I hear a familiar voice question. "Sebastian…?"

"Ciel! Answer me god dam—"The phone gets cut off and I stare at my phone. "He fucking ended the call!" I yell. "Sebastian! We have to find him! He sounded hurt!" Alois said, voice choking on his tears. "Why should we try and find him? He ran away. You said so yourself, Alois." Claude stated and pushed up his glasses. "He left you a note didn't he?" "Yes, technically, but—"Claude glared at Alois. "If he ran away, then we can't do anything about it." He turned his back towards us and started walking away. "Claude, you're being such a prick!" I yelled, standing up. "Shut up, Michealis. That kid is nothing but a rich brat. He'll be fine." Claude disappeared up the stairs.

"Alois let me see that note." I reached my hand out, waiting for him to hand me the note. "But...he—"I looked at him. "If Ciel is dead and you have evidence, I'll watch you rot in jail." I stated voice cold. "Okay. Here!" He threw the note in my hand and sat on the floor, crossing his arms. My eyes widened at the note and I looked back at Alois. "Alois…We need to find him." My voice was filled with concern. _What if he's dead? What if we can't find him? What if…I never get to see him again? _I shook my head, trying to get the theories out of my mind.

I heard the TV in the living room turn on. "Claude," I walked into the living room, putting on my jacket, "are you coming?" Alois following behind me, I looked at the TV. He turned up the volume. "That's Ciel's car." He stated. I stared at the TV and read the headline. _'Car found on back road 35, no body found. No evidence of who owned the car.' _I looked at the car on the TV. It was flipped upside down, intertwined with the metal road rails. The rails had a huge opening, where the car was flown through. Alois started to shake. "They…couldn't find Ciel?" He fell to the ground gripping the carpet. "What if he's dead?" I looked at Alois. "I know someone who might have Ciel's body if he is dead, which I highly doubt." I grabbed the keys and started to stomp out the front door. "Both of you, we're leaving. _Now_."

I pulled up to the building with the brick patterning and the huge purple sign with the word '_Undertaker_' in black bold font. "The sign says he's closed, Sebastian." Claude pointed out. "Shut up, Claude. I know he's in there. I'll force him out. He will tell me where Ciel is." I unlocked the car doors, stepping out. I walk up to the door, and hear someone yell; "S-Stop! That hurts!" followed by, "I'm almost done, brat!" I listen to hear if anything else is said. I knock on the door. No answer. _I can hear you, you deliberate fuck. _I hear someone say, "Aren't you going to get that?" My hands turn into fists. "The door says closed. They should get the point." I hear the Undertaker mumble. I knock hard enough to break the glass. A scream fills my ears. "Ciel! Calm down, dear!" An unfamiliar voice states in concern. _Ciel? He's here? I knew it! _In instinct, I yelled out; "Ciel? You're in there?" I grip a shard of glass that's in my hand. "Sebastian…?" I busted into the room and stare at him and the crimson-haired man next to him.

"Why are you here?!" I yell, pointing at Sebastian. I grip the stitches on my stomach and grunt. "Nn..." "Ciel, dear, you'll re-open your wound if you move too much." Grell turned to Sebastian. "SEBBY! ~ Why are you here? I thought I'd never see you again!" I look at Grell and make a confused sound. I guess he heard it and turned around to me. "I met Sebby a while ago! I fell in love with this hunk!" I stare at Sebastian who is making a disgusted face. I nearly fell off the desk, laughing hard. "W-What, Ciel?" Grell whimpered. "S-Sebastian's face! Your story! Oh God!" I yelled, laughing. I gripped my wound and blood started to soak my shirt again. "O-Ow…" I gripped.

"Ci—"Sebastian tried to say but Grell stood in front of me. "You leave him alone!" Grell pointed at Sebastian, turning back to me, cradling my face. "Are you okay, my love?" My eyes widened in shock and I stared him. "My WHAT?!" Sebastian screamed, kicking Grell out of the way. "Get out of here, you freak!" Grell hit into the wall. "Sebastian! Get away from me!" I thrashed around, trying to get him away from me. "Ciel! Are you hurt at all?" I looked at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? No, I'm just bleeding from my stomach voluntarily! You fucking idiot!" I screamed kicking him in the leg. I gripped my stomach harder.

"Ciellllllllllllllllllllllllll~ you shouldn't move too much! Kukuku!" The Undertaker grabbed my shoulders pulling me back, wrapping his arm around my neck. I looked up at him, then at Sebastian. His eyes were filled with rage as he tried to grab my hand. "Undertaker, give me him. We'll take him to the hospital." The Undertaker pulled me back, giggling darkly. "Now, Now Sebastian! Ciel came here on his own!" His other arm wrapped around my waist. "Mmn…" I breathed out. Sebastians' hands turned into fists and he punched the table. "Undertaker."

Grell stood up, straightening his clothes, he walked over to us. "Now, Sebastian. You can take things that don't want to be with you." "You're the one to talk, you son of a bitch!" He yelled, pointing at Grell. Listening to them argue, my heart starts to pound. "G-guys…" my voice barely a whisper, I grip my chest. "Shut up, Grell! No one would want to be with a cross-dresser like you anyways!" Sebastian yelled. "A-Alois…" I tried to whisper. "Sebby! You're so mean to me! At least I haven't fucked several men!" He smirked and Sebastians' eyes grew wide. "Wait, guys—"I gripped harder. "Ciel? Are you okay?" He asks.

My eyes, staring at the door, sees Alois' figure. I reach my hand out for him. "A-Alois…Help—"I feel a hand grab mine and I cough up blood. "Hold on, Ciel!" Alois grabbed Sebastians' hand placing it in mine, substituting his hand. I didn't fight. I need someone. _Anyone. _I gripped harder. "Ciel…" He was staring at me. I look over at Alois, and he's rummaging through my suitcase. "I found it!" He ran back to us. "Sebastian, I have a huge favor." I cough up more blood, listening to Alois. "What? Spit it out!" He yells. I grip harder onto his hand. "Put these into your mouth, and give them to Ciel. This is really important." He puts two pills in Sebastians' hand.

I looked up at Sebastian. "Alright, I'll do it." Sebastian placed one pill in his mouth. He looked at me and leaned it. He placed his lips on mine and my eyes grew wide. He stuck his tongue in my mouth lightly giving me the pill. He pulled away and I swallowed. Looking at him, I was breathing hard. He put another one in the mouth and grinned. He crushed his lips on mine and gripped my arms. "Nn…" I moaned out, letting his tongue penetrate my mouth. He pulled away after a while and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, grinning.

Grell handed me a wet cloth. "How come I'm not allowed to do that, but he is?!" He yelled at me. I wiped my mouth and chin with the wet cloth, spitting out the blood in it. "I never asked him to do that! You fucking weirdo! Don't do that ever ag—"Sebastian walked up to me gripping my wrist, kissing me again. I thrashed around trying to get out of his grip. His other hand was placed on my cheek. He slides his tongue in slowly, moving it in slow motions. Gripping my wrist harder, his kiss becomes more forceful. After five minutes of kissing, Grell pushed Sebastian away from me. "We need oxygen to live, Sebastian! You'll kill him! Don't touch my little darling again!" Sebastian wiped his mouth, jokingly replying, "But Grell, I simply need Ciel to live." He puts his hands to his side, smiling.

Alois tapped his chin. "I think I'm forgetting something…" I look at Alois and shrug. "Hey, Alois? Where's Claude?" His eyes grew wide. "That's what I was forgetting! Dammit! Stupid! Stupid!" He yells about to run out and stops. "That's okay; I've been here for the last 15 minutes." He pushed his glasses up, standing by the corner of the doorway and he walked in. My face flushed. "Say something next time, you fucking idiot!" I yell. I jump down from the desk gripping my stomach. "Oh, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. You really shouldn't move, love!" Grell gripped me as I was falling forwards. "Th-Thank you…" I stood up, smiling. "That…That…" Grell started, staring at me. "What?" I backed up. "Cielllllllllllllllll! That was so cute! You're so cute!" He yelled gripping onto me, hugging me tightly. "Grell…stom-stomach!" Trying to get out of his grip, he smiled. "Ciel! I think I'm in love with you! Forget about Sebastian!" He held onto me tightly. Sebastians' mouth was wide open as he was staring.

Grell kept his tight grip on me as Sebastian tried to pry him off. "Get. Off. Grell!" He yelled, trying to push him off of me. "You can't stop true love, Sebby!" Grell whined and turned me to face him. Grell leaned in close, placing his lips on mine. I stood there, frozen. Sebastian and Alois were staring with wide-eyes. _This was going to be hard to get out of. _


	5. Inconvenience

**Chapter 5 – Inconvenience**

**(WARNING: Slight lemon. Enjoy.)**

I felt my eyes grow wide as Grell pressed his body against mine, to my own horror. I looked over at Sebastian who looked angrier as time passed and wanting to rip Grell apart until there was nothing left for his sorry excuse for a living being. Suddenly, Sebastian crashed his fist into Grells' lower abdomen sending him flying back into the undertakers' counter. Sebastian lifts me into his arms bridal style and practically yells into my poor ear. "You disgusting bastard!How dare you do such a vile thing to his precious lips?" _I could say the same to you. _I merely thought to myself as I watched the scene of rage unfold before my eyes.

"You're poisonous too, Sebastian!" I hissed, jumping out of his arms. "Kukuku, poor Ciel." The Undertaker popped up behind me, wrapping his arm around my neck and placing his hand on my cheek. I stood there. _At least he's not trying to kiss me. I can deal with this. _Sebastian growled. "Let go of him." He reached his hand out for me, and I slapped it away. "He's healing me, bastard." I say. "But, of course." Undertaker grinned, placing his hand on my abdomen where the slit was. "A-Ah…" I breathed out and squeezed my eyes shut.

Grell shakes his head violently and stands back up. I stare over at Grell, then feel Sebastians' cold glare passing me. As I look at Sebastian, I could practically see his glare cutting through Grell. I watch as Sebastians' slow footsteps drag across the floorboard to Grell. My eyes widen when I stare at Sebastian as his hand grabs Grells' tiny neck, pulling him up into the air. "If you e_ver _touch Ciel again, I will not, and I mean _will not _hesitate to kill you, Grell Sutcliff." His hand released and dropped him onto the floor. Grell coughed, rubbing his neck trying to catch his breath. He stands up, trying to capture his balance and bring it back to his body.

"Grell!" I try to step forward, but I feel strong arms grip me. Feeling a pair of lips close to my ear, he whispers, "Let the big boys handle it, Ciel." I chuckled. _I can hardly imagine Grell being a man, if I hadn't already known. _The Undertaker picked me up; as I watched the other two males, having dark shadows around them. "Let's go somewhere else. You're going to re-stitch this, aren't you?" I hung my head down in defeat. "But, of course!" He giggled darkly.

I looked around at the room. There was an office desk with a computer and dog snacks placed gently next to the computer. "Do you own a dog, Undertaker?" I say, looking down at him. He snickered. "No. I eat those." I stare at him. "O…kay." _You're kidding me right? This guy is a creep. _I look up at the ceiling. "I need you to lie down." He muttered. I lie down on my back and lift up my shirt. He pulls the other stitches and puts them in a bowl. "Heuhehueheh. How inconvenient." I watch him as he re-stitched the wound. I close my eyes as I feel the Undertaker finishing up the stitching. He places gauze on the stitches, finishing the job. My eyes snap open as I feel him caress my face. He gets close to my face and smirks. I raise my hand up towards him. _I wonder what his face looks like. _I try to push back his hair and he jumps back.

I sat up, shocked. "Why won't you show—"He starts to walk out the door slowly. "Let's go, Ciel." I grab his arm. "Show me your face." I beg. He turns towards me, a mad smile on his face. "You're so bloody pretty when you beg, Ciel." My eyes widen. He pushes his bangs back to revel his pale yellow eyes and a scar running down his cheek, under his right eye. I stare at him and he smiles. "You're…" I point at him. I trace his scar with my finger. "How did you—"He puts his bangs back down and smirks. "Let us take our leave, Phantomhive." He opens the door, walking out, giggling.

I'm frozen in the spot I'm in. "Ciel?" Sebastians' voice snaps me back to reality and I stare at him. "Get out of my way, you infection." I walk past him. "I'm going home." I grab the suitcase from behind Grell, and give him a hug. "Thank you for bringing me here. I really appreciate it." I smile sweetly at Grell and he practically faints. I start towards the door. Turning back, I motion my head for Sebastian to come. He smiles and follows. "Goodbye, Ciel! I'll see you soon! Kukuku." Undertaker giggles.

I unlock the front door of my side of the house and stop. "What are you doing?" Looking at Sebastian, he smiles. "I thought I was staying the night tonight." "No." I walk in and slam the door in his face. I hear Sebastian whine like a dog. "Stop it, mutt!" I kick the door. "Ciellllllllllllllllllll! Let me in!" He begs. Hearing him whining loudly, I give in. "Fine! Just shut up!" I open the door and he walks in. "Then, shall we go up to your room?" Closing the door, I stare at him. "I don't know what you're thinking. You sleep out here tonight." I point to the living room and flash him a smile. He grips my wrist, pulling me towards him. "You don't know how attractive you are when you smile like that." My face flushes, pushing him away I yell. "You sleep out here tonight!" I run up the stairs.

W_ho the fuck do you think you are, Sebastian Michealis? _I look down and feel something buzz in my pocket. Pulling out my cell phone, I answer without checking the number. "Ciel." "Ciel! I miss you so mu—""How did you even get my number, Grell?" He snickers and the line goes silent. Hanging up, I turn around to see Sebastian. "Why are you in he—"His hands are in fist. "Who was that Ciel?" He starts walking towards me. "That was Grell. He's really weird. He told me he missed me—"Sebastian grabbed my wrist tightly. "Nn…Sebastian that hurts!" I scream. "You belong to me, okay?" He bites my ear.

Crying out in pain, I push him away. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed in here! Go! Shoo!" I swat my hands at him angrily. Pushing him out, he snickers. I feel my wrist being grabbed again, twice a hard. He pulls me back in the room along with him, slamming my bed room door shut. "Sebastian what—"He locks the door and drags me to my bed. "Let me go! Let me go, Sebastian!"

I'm being tossed on the bed. My adrenaline is rushing and he climbs on top of me. My wrist are together, feeling them going numb, I stare at Sebastian. "What are you doing!? Get off of m—"I moan out as he kisses my neck. "Come on, Ciel." I feel his grin on my neck. "S-Seb…Sebastian…" I breathe out and he sucks gently. He trails his tongue down my pulse point and nips at it slightly. Breathing hot on my neck, he says, "Are you sure you want me to leave?" He looks at me. My eyes are barely open and my lips are parted slightly. I start to say something, but he crushes his lips on mine. Opening my lips a little more, he slides his tongue in. His tongue plays around with my own.

He sits up releasing my wrist. I feel him pulling my shirt over my head. His eyes are locked on the huge gash on my side. "How could I let this happen to you?" He places his hand on it gently. "I promise, as long as you're with me, you'll never get hurt again." He places a gentle kiss on the gash and slides his hand down my abdomen. "Sebas—Ah!" He grips my member hard, playing with the slit with his thumb. I moan out and squeeze my eyes shut. "W-what…a..ah!" I moan louder and he pulls off my pants, throwing them on the floor. "Hold on, I need to take these off, love." He grips the hem of my boxers, pulling them down. My erect member sticks out.

Gripping onto the sheets, my legs twitch in pleasure. Sebastian looks up at me, "Are you ready?" I nod my head once. "Wait, ready as how—"He slowly drags his head down to my member, he places his tongue on the tip, licking. He gently lowers his head, running his tongue along it fully. He exclaims, "You taste wonderful, love." I breathe out in pleasure. "Se-Sebastian…" I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. He places my whole member in his mouth and sucks gently. I feel a hot knot get stuck in my stomach, and I squirm. He sucks harder, gripping my thighs. "M…mmn…" I breathe out and feel a groan on the back of his throat. He takes it out of his mouth with a loud pop. "S…Sebastian…I feel hot—"He sucks the tip and smirks. "Let it out, _Ciel_."

My legs lock in place and I grip the sheets harder. "S-Seba—"I feel a release and my legs fall back down on the bed. He swallows and lets it go. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I glare at him. "Get the fuck out you pervert!" I kick him in the stomach and he coughs. "That's not nice. I just su—"I put my foot on his mouth. "You can sleep here, as long as you shut up!" I yell. "Of course." He grins and lies next to me. I turn to my side, back towards him. He wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me close. "If I remember this is the morning, I'm beating the shit out of you." I close my eyes, and feel his warmth.

"Goodnight, Ciel."

"Goodnight, you fuck." I snap. I hear him chuckle before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Q & A : Story Questions

**Q & A Story Questions**

Q : Why is Sebastian so clingy towards Ciel?

A : Due to the face Ciel almost died at the café and the story Claude had told him, he puts on a mask. A mask that makes him seem cheerful and caring. Basically, we'll call it a Grell mask. But, in truth, he has a very strong affection towards Ciel.

Q : Why does everyone know Ciels' name?

A : I should have explained Grell further because it does seem that he just automatically knew Ciels' name.

Alois : Ciels' best friend.

Claude : Best friends boyfriend.

Sebastian : Claudes' best friend.

Dr. Spears : Ciels' doctor since his parents' died. Also, his Tuberculosis.

Grell : He had heard Ciels' name shouted by Sebastian on the other line of his phone call, before Ciel had hung up.

Undertaker : Heard from Grell.

Q : Are they all human?

A : No. Sebastian and Claude are demons. Undertaker and Grell are shirigami. Ciel, Alois, and Dr. Spears are all human.

The fact I have not mentioned how they are demons or the contract will come later in the story. But for now, here's the main point : The reason Sebastian does not have a contract is because Claude had mentioned Ciel when Alois and Claude had formed a contract. After Claude had met Ciel, he had thought Ciel would be perfect for Sebastian, therefore, the reason Sebastian is not in a contract yet. It will make sense in soon. Yes, Claude had formed a contract between Alois and himself. Ciel does not know about the contract, or why Claude stays with him.

Q : What happened to Alois and Claude at the end of Chapter 5, after Ciel and Sebastian had left the Undertakers' place?

A : They had left when Grell and Sebastian started to argue. When Ciel was taken to the Undertakers' office, they had decided to leave. I had forgotten to mention that when Ciel and Sebastian had gotten home. I made it seem Claude and Alois just disappeared. I apologize.

Those are questions that someone had asked me and I'm glad to clarify them.

The POV is another thing I need to state. The website was messing up. So, from now on in the story, we will be typing to tell you who's POV it is. If it changes to Sebastians' POV we will be putting: **(Sebastian POV) **or **(Alois POV)**, etc. Same with the time change or the scene change.

We're so sorry for the inconveniences.

Thank you and I will most likely be updating rather soon!

Bye Bye. ~


	7. Damage

**Chapter 6 – Damage**

My eyes cracked open. _Don't tell me, don't tell me. Please-._ Rotating my head, Sebastian was gazing at me. I thrust my foot in his stomach. "Get out of my bed!" He fell on the surface, rubbing his head. "But you said I could slumber with you last night, love," he howled. "Shut up! I also told you if I recollected anything, I was going to beat the shit out of you, Michealis!" I cried. "Get out!" He raised up and ambled towards me. "But, I was so warm. You're fun to embrace, you know. Last night, while you were sleeping, you made the delightful nois—"I clinched my hand on his mouth. "Leave!" Trying to push him away, I botched. I concluded up face-first on the icy, wooden floor.

"Ciel, are you alright?!" I heard the bastard yelp in my general area as he started rambling over to me. "Leave at once you incompetent fool!" I grimaced at him so that he'd figure out his presence is not wanted. The idiot continued to walk near me but more cautious as he did. _I swear how senseless can he get? _He suggests his hand to aid me up. I beam to myself. I grasp his hand and start to lead him to my door. "Let's go get breakfast okay?" I almost gag trying to say as cheerful as I can around this moron. "Shall we?" Sebastian smiled. _This idiot is cheerfully disgusting. _I make him go in façade of me right as we reach the door and let go of his hand.

**SLAM!**

I barred the door behind him and as fast I could, latched it. _Finally I can be freed of that loving dimwit. _I chuckled to the workings of my dazzling mind. I put in ear plugs as soon as I heard Sebastian start sniveling and scraping at my door like a pitiful puppy. "Ciel, Ciee-"

_Ahh, sweet ecstasy. _I plopped back on my bed for a bit longer and adored the sound of sweet nothingness that occupied my ears.

Stirring up, I sit up in my bed. I whimper as my muscles twinge. Placing my feet on the frigid floorboards, a nippy sensation is sent up my spine. I take out the ear plugs and my mind is trying to wrap around the declarations. _What the fuck is going on? It's- _I look at my alarm clock. _4:24 p.m. What is this uproar? _Standing up, I start packaging myself up in my wool blanket. Unlocking the door, I instantaneously hear bellowing. I decide to take a journey downstairs. Looking around, my eyes lay upon Sebastian disagreeing with Alois, Claude inactive at the table with a featureless expression, and Alois pointing a finger to Sebastian.

"But Ciel and I have known each other for nine whole years! You don't know _anything _about him like I do!' Alois squealed.

"Oh? And what don't I know about him? I'm his lover." He grinned.

"Are not! Shut up, _Sebby_." Alois' voice was ironic, but started to laugh. As I'm staring, I hear a low snigger from Claude.

I pace down the steps trying not to gag as the flamboyant fair-haired and mischievous raven haired debate.

"Guys… I was trying to nap." I say, rubbing my eyes with my palms. I feel a pair of robust arms grip onto me. "I'm sorry, lov—"I yelp and shudder, pushing him off me. "Get away, you… deviant butler!" _What the fuck did I just say?_

"Did… you just call me a butler?" He inquired.

"Yep, everyone knows that a butlers name is Sebastian." I say, trying to stay solemn. Not even five seconds later everyone and I mean, _everyone, _is laughing.

"That's my Ciel! You're always so cute!' Alois giggles, gripping onto my sides. I whimper in pain. Feeling a unexpected release, I turn around to see Alois in the air, being detained by Sebastian. "Don't touch my master, you'll dull him." He says, mockingly.

"Seeing you strikes a question, Alois. Where were you after I came out of the Undertakers' office?" Gazing at him in the air made me laugh. "Sebastian, please, put Alois down." I state. "But, of course." He unconfined his fingers, and _thump _was heard on the floor. Alois stood straight to his feet, brushing off his butt, pleased. "I didn't want to be with the fruitcake, creep, or butler." He pointed his thumb at Sebastian, who was in fact, sneering. I sighed and swayed my hand. "Whatever, whatever." Gripping the blankets around me, I sit next to Claude. Right when my butt touches the chair, Sebastian and Alois are at it again. I groan.

"How long?" My voice very monotone, as I glare at the two morons.

"I don't completely understand your question, Phantomhive." Claudes' voice murmured; sounding very apathetic as he observed me.

"How long have these simpletons been quarrelling like this? _Excuse me_ for not clarifying all that well, Faustus." My voice sounding very unpremeditated, pissed him off.

"I would have to consider at least since one o'clock in the afternoon." He said, very lackadaisical. Mumbling something about how everyone was an ignoramus, he stood up and walked near Alois' living room. "Right." Standing up and walking to both of the men, I whack them in the back of head as hard as my miniature hands could. "Both of you, shut the fuck up." I say, almost antagonized. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I watch Sebastian walk to Alois' living room. "I'm going to talk to Claude." He said, almost unamused. "Ok…ay." My syllables wandered apart as I watched him stride away.

**(Sebastians' POV) **

_This charade is getting ancient. _My face drops from the happy smile that I use around Ciel, to my usual impassive face. "Well, that face defiantly won't catch Mr. Phantomhives' attention, will it Michealis?" Claude said in a very nonchalant voice. "Fuck off, Claude." My mouth said before I could even think. "Feisty." His jaded voice spat out. Sitting down, I saw his uninterested grin in the corner of my eye. "Pray tell what you find so humorous." I started to rub my temples, irritated. Watching out of the corner of my eye, I watch as the blonde brat takes Ciel upstairs, having a death grasp on his wrist. After they vanish, Claudes' big mouth opens. "It's very amusing how you practically counterfeit your emotions, just to keep your _master _satisfied." He snickered, pessimistically.

I stare at him, perplexed. "Your point being?" He derided. "It's appalling watching you prance around like his little servant. Is that what you want to be, Michealis? His petite bitch?" Even though I could hardly hear it, he chuckled. "Why should this matter to you anyways? You already have a contract with that gaudy blonde kid." I started drumming my foot in an annoyed manor. "Satisfy me, what the hell does my contract have to do with anything?" Claude expectorated. "Oh, I don't know. The fact you rub it in my damned face every second of every solitary day." I crashed my foot on the ground, jaggedly. He sneered and sat down by me. "Right, I'll get to the point. Why don't you just force the contract upon him? It'll be stress-free. Just act agreeable, and have him fall for you. It'll go by just like," he snapped his fingers, "that."

I gawked at him. "You're unserious, right? Just vigor it on him like nothing ever happened? What if he doesn't want to be in a contract with me, Faustus?" I stood up, upright on my heels. "No thank you." He trailed me as I underway for the kitchen. "I'm not considerate of you, Michealis. That boy is nothing superior. He's just a twenty-two year old, what's the big transaction? Steal his atmosphere and ditch him." He starts fanning back and forth, smirking. "You know how wicked you are, don't you?" I say, evilly. "Of course I do, none-of-the-less." He says, smiling like he's won the noble prize. "I can't just leave him like th—"I inhale the air, covering my nose. "What is that dreadful smell?"

**(Ciel's POV)**

"Let's leave while the grown-ups talk, Ciel!" He clutches my wrist, dragging me up the ligneous steps. "My guy gave me some new stuff. It keeps you intoxicated for six hours, Ciel! Six hours!" He shrieked happily. "What kind of stuff?" I say. _I'm fascinated now. _My thoughts are interjected by his babbling. "Marijuana." He prances on the floorboards and reaches an entrance that goes down to the cellar. Observing at the '_Do not enter_' sign on the door, I leer. "Alright then, let _us _take our leave."

Watching as Alois bounces down the stairs, I inhale the smell of dissimilar wines and illegal substances. I smile. _I missed this place. _Alois hurdles the last five steps and lands, flinging his hands in the air. "10 out of 10 for Alois Trancy!" He yells, putting his hands together, shaking them. "Alright, Trancy. Where is this stuff that's _so _good?" I make as a malicious comment. "Come forth, my gorgeous care-taker!" He smiles happily. Pulling out a miniscule plastic bag from under the sofa pillow, he waves it in front of my face. "Right here, pretty boy."

He plops down on the couch and jerks out a black and purple bowl from beneath the table. Placing a satisfactory amount in the bowl, he places it near his mouth. Lighting the bud, he inhales the smoke. Crackling, the top burns bright orange. He pulls it away, offering it to me. Nodding his head, I take the bowl away from him before he can huff again. As I look at it, it's still rolling. I place it on my lips, and take an enormous drag. While I'm inhaling the sweet paradise of the smoke, he exhales, a cough uprising. He coughs a few times before I tug the bowl away from my lips. Breathing deeply, I exhale the delight, smiling as it escapes my lips. Alois smiles and takes the bowl away from my lips to take another hit. "You can't say that this isn't the greatest shit we've had in a long time, Ciel."

After smoking what seems more than half of the weed, we unwind on the couch. "Dude…we're in deep shit if Claude and Sebastian smell this." He says slowly, trying not to laugh. "Who cares, Alois? It's not like they can do anything about it, can they?" I snicker. I look around the room, smoke covering every inch of the cellar. Smiling, I hear the cellar door open. _Oh hell no. Don't you fucking come down here. _I look over at the stairs, and hear footsteps crashing on the floorings. "Ciel Phantomhive!" "Alois Trancy!" _God dammit. Maybe Alois was accurate. _"Down here, guys!" Alois giggles, hands swaying back and forth in the air. Face-palming my forehead, I watch as the irritated figures stand in front of us. "I can't believe you said something!" I yelled.

**(Scene change: Alois' living room.)**

"Explain yourselves. No excuses." Sebastian said, practically snarling. "Well you see, um…we…" Alois glanced over at me as he stammered. I giggled and looked up at Sebastian. "We had additional weed left from our unwholesome days. We just decided that we both loaded enough pressure this last week, and started to smoke." I peered over at Alois, who was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. After looking back at Sebastian, who was in fact pissed off, and I mean _pissed off_, I flashed him a smile. That did it. Alois and I were on the floor, laughing like mad men. "C-Ciel! I can't breathe!" He inhaled, laughing. "H-Hey Alois, guess what?" I said, face serious now. "What, Ciel?" He said, snickering. "I can't breathe either!" I yell, cracking up. While we were rolling on the floor like idiots, Claude and Sebastian glanced at each other, sighing. "C-Ciel! My gut!" Alois screamed, laughing even harder.

I glimpse up at Sebastian, who is pinching the bridge of his nose. "How is this humorous, at all?" I sit up, looking at him with a calm face, I reply, "Well, you see _Sebastian, _there is only one response that can answer your dear request." I caught Alois snickering in the background. "Ah, yes. And please inform me with this material." "You see Sebastian, Alois and I are…" I put my hands together above my head, and start to detach them slowly, "high as balls." Alois laughter fits started again, and I slowly started to link in. Claude sighed and stared at Sebastian.

As Alois and I get composed, I can practically hear their conversation heating up in the kitchen.

"Did I not inform you about their drug compulsions, Sebastian?" Claude says, exasperated.

Sebastian groaned and shook his head. "I believe it slipped my mind, Faustus."

"Do you really want to be committed to a senseless child, like Ciel Phantomhive? A drug devotee?" Claude said, gripping the counter top furiously.

"Cut the bullshit, Claude. You're committed with Alois. It doesn't matter if he's a drug _devotee. _I will make sure to take his soul one day." Sebastian tried to whisper. My eyes grew wide at what had come out of his mouth. I walked past the door frame, ogling at him wide-eyed. "C-Ciel…? Please tell me you didn't overhear any of that." He said, reaching his hand out for me. I backed up, gawking. "You're…getting close to me, to take my soul?" I stared down at my feet. "I-I'll…be in my room." Running to the stair case, I stumbled. "C-Ciel! Wait, please!" Sebastian shouted. As I turned my head, I examined him as he hunted after me.

I reached my destination, viewing at the staircase before entering. Waiting for Sebastian to appear, I engrossed the door handle. He stared as Sebastian got to the top of the stairs, breathing deeply. "Ciel, please listen to me. Please, I'm begging you—"I run in the room, slamming the door shut. I locked it almost immediately, as he banged on the wood with his fist. "Ciel! Just listen to me! Open the door!" He said, still banging. "Get out of here, Sebastian! You disgust me!" I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth. _Hold on, that's not what I want to say. No. _"Don't ever come back! I never want to see you again, dammit!" I cried, tears getting caught in my throat. _Ciel! Take that back! Hurry up before he lea—_

The pounding stopped. Footsteps shuffled. Shadows vanished. He disappeared. This was the last time Ciel Phantomhive was going to see Sebastian Michealis.


	8. Nightmare

**Chapter 7 – Nightmare**

**(Ciel Phantomhives' bedroom. 9:32 p.m.)**

Resting in bed, I wished I never condemned the door on Sebastians' face. I wish I never said any of those cruel things to him. But most of all, I wish I had never encountered him. I gripped the sheets, thinking of what occurred two days ago in this bed. _I am such an idiot. _Groaning, I rotated to my side, gazing out the window. "Why did Alois bring me to the café in the first place?" I sheltered my hands with my face and started sobbing. Hearing a light bash on my door caught my attention. "Y-Yes?" I tried to compose myself. "Phantomhive, open this door." Hearing Claudes' voice alarmed me. "Why would I want to open the door for a demon like you, Faustus?" I say, sardonically, covering up the discomfort I felt from being offensive to Sebastian not even two hours ago. We start shouting at each other through the door.

"You're being a child." He specified.

"You're a soul stealer." I yapped back.

"Ignoramus."

"You unintelligent fuck."

"You're a child; you shouldn't be saying such words, Ciel."

Without thinking, I unlocked the door, hurling it open. "Fuck you, Claude! You inconsiderate motherfucker!" I yelled. Looking up at his face, he was smirking. "What's so fucking funny, dammit?" I shouted, clutching his shirt. "You opened the door, that's what's humorous." Placing my palm on my forehead, I backed away. About to slam the door shut for a second time tonight, a hand jammed it. "God dammit, Claude! Go awa—"I glared up at the familiar face.

"Ciel, please listen to me." He tried to state, hand fascinating onto the door. "Get the fuck away from me, you freak." I tried to push the door shut, but he was much stronger than me. _Of course he is, Ciel. You're 98.4 pounds, and he's a good 135. _I ran into the bathroom, barring myself in. "I don't want to hear it, Sebastian!" I said. "Ciel, please." He pleaded, trying to unlock the door. "Go away! I thought I told you I never wanted…" My voice lagged as I was recollecting my thoughts. _I assumed you were upset that you were saying cruel things to him, hm? What happened to that? You're being a fraud. _I sighed. Whatever, thoughts. What the fuck ever.

Staring at the door, there was no fuss.

_Thank god. Maybe I'll take a shower._

_Running away from your problems, Phantomhive? Classy._

_Shut the fuck up, mind. Let me bathe in peace._

I started filling up the bathtub with warm water. Pulling up a stool, I placed my IPhone 5 on it. Placing my hands on the rim of my shirt, I tug on it softly, taking it off. I strip off my pants and place them on the sink along with my shirt. Glaring at my body in the mirror, my throat groaned.

_Why the hell am I so short anyways? _

_But the real question is; why are you still single?_

_Mind, I thought I told you to shut the fuck up? Good point, though. _

I stare at my damaged body, and sighed. "Probably because I have scars like I was in combat." I yank the last piece of cloth off my body, placing it along with my shirt and pants. I walked over to the tub, putting one foot in after another. I rapt the side of the tub, sitting down. I moan out in relief. Putting my head phones in my ears, I turn up the volume to 100%. Picking _Hate Creation _by _Whitechapel, _I lean my head back on the side of the tub. Closing my eyes, I accidently gist off to sleep.

_Walking into the kitchen, I gaze around. "Alois? Claude?" I shout out, waiting for a comeback. "Nope, Ciel. Guess again, love." Turning my head, crimson eyes glare at me. "S-Sebastian…?" My voice stammers, anxiety filled. "Of course. Who else would it be, Ciel? Alois is lifeless, I slaughtered him. Claude was more than pleased to comply." He grins. _

_Claude appears from behind the shadows, mouth turned upwards into a smirk. His lips covered in red liquid. His smirk curved into a full-fledged smile, teeth showing. Claudes' once white teeth were smeared with the crimson liquid that appeared on his face. My eyes became wide, filled with trepidation. "G-Get away from m-me…" I backed away into a cabinet. "If only you permitted me to steal your soul, Ciel. None of this would have happened. Everything is _your _responsibility." Claude chuckled at Sebastians' tone. "Maybe we should just take it. Not asking for authorization, of course." _

_Shaking, I stare at the two figures who are grinning. "Depends. I wonder if his soul is decent enough, Michealis." Claudes' tongue licks the blood on his lips, smirking as he swallows the fluid. "Oh god…" I place a hand on my mouth. As I glower at Claude, he decides to transfer to the side. His hand points down to the tile. "Wha—"I wheeze at what he was pointing to. _

_Alois' was wide-eyed. Fright filled, wide-eyes gazing at nothing. His lips were parted half way. I stare back at his eyes, what were once tears that fell over his cheeks were now tainted dry. His torso didn't heave as it regularly would, it stayed still. As I was staring at him, I shook. I glanced back up at Sebastian, who licked his fingers of blood. He chuckled and licked his lips. "Ciel, come here." He stretched a hand out towards me and smiled. "I won't bite, _I promise._" His last words filled with a cynical tone. However, my legs wouldn't listen to me. They started near Sebastian, unrestrained by me. _No, stop! What are you doing, dammit!

_My legs stopped in front of Sebastian as he smirked at me. "Oh, Ciel. You're so naïve, dear." His hands cupped my face. I could see his fangs grow longer; my eyes were filled with horror. I already knew it; I was going to perish right here, right now. Just like Alois did. He raised one of his hands off my face, placing it where my heart was. "This might hurt a little bit, Ciel." He said, entertained. I shrieked as his arm went straight through my chest, grabbing my heart. I collapsed on the floor, blood spewing from my chest. My torso heaved fast, blood dripped from my mouth onto the floor. "S-Sebas…he..help…" I stretched my hand out towards Sebastian and he smirked. "Sorry, I'd somewhat not." He clutched my heart with one hand, blood splattering everywhere. "This is farewell, Ciel Phantomhive. _Forever._" Claude and Sebastian turned away from me, as I reached a hand out, they snickered and disappeared. "S-Seb..astian…Cl-Clau…de…" My eyelids started to decrease and I was reaching closer to death._

**(Time change : 11:33 p.m.)**

"S-Sebastian!" I cried out, tightening onto the railing of the tub. My arms started to shake pugnaciously. Placing my hands on my ears, music still flowed. I listened to the lyrics as it ironically matched his fears.

_And I know that you're all shook up from a terrible relationship,_

_He broke your heart, yeah; he tore you into pieces,_

_But I promise you dear, I'll never touch you like he did,_

_So baby please ta—_

Feeling the vibrations of the other room, I separate the ear phones from my ears. The beating on the door had gotten louder. "Ciel? Ciel?! Are you okay? Open the door, please!" Sebastian was blaring at the top of his lungs, voice filled with apprehension. "I-I'm…coming." I stand up from the tub and grasp a velvet towel. Wrapping it around my middle, I hear Sebastian growl on the other side of the door. "Ciel, for the affection of Jesus fucking Christ, hurry up!" He yelled. Placing my feet on the tile, they were soaking wet. "I said that I was com—"I bawled as I slipped, hitting my stitched side on the tub. Gripping the blood gushing wound, I cried out. "S-Sebastian... Sebastian!"

Heaving to the door, my wound left a massive trail of blood following close behind. I release my hand from my gruesome wound, placing both of my palms on the tile. Blood oozed out in gallons, splattering all over the floor. I stood on my feet, trembling. "Cie—"I groan. "Sh-Shut up, I'm t-trying…okay?" He tried to say, but he it ended up as, 'Sut uf, I'm tryin' nay?' I positioned one hand on the outer frame of the door, and the other on the latch. Gasping for air, I unlocked the door quietly. I pushed the door open and looked up at the others. "H-Hey guys…" I smiled. Feeling an unexpected need for vomiting, I looked down, coughing up the red liquid.

My eyes became obscure, and I coughed up more blood. "Ciel!" Alois yelled, gripping onto my arm with sufficient force. "A-Alois…everything…blurry-"I felt myself feel indistinct for a moment, until I heard Claude shout those seven words.

"Make the contract with him now, Sebastian!"

I felt arms pick me up bridal style, walk a few feet, and then gradually place me on my mattress. "Ciel, listen to me, okay? If you can hear me nod, alright?" I nodded my head gradually, once before hearing two relieved moans and an 'hm' from Claude. "Okay, I need you to decide with me. Make this contract with me, Ciel. If you approve say yes. If you don't make the contract with me, you will die here, tonight, in front of us, on this bed." He gripped my hand. "I promise, if you're with me in this contract, I will never leave your side. _Ever._" He said, reassuringly, giving my hand a tight squeeze. "Are you ready, Ciel?" I nod my head one more time before those words came out of his mouth. "Ciel Phantomhive, do you accept of being in a contract with me, Sebastian Michealis?" I smiled jokily before hesitating, "I-It's n-n-not like we're g-getting mar-married, Michealis…" I coughed up more blood. "Ciel, this is serious! Just say 'yes' or 'no'." Sebastian bellowed at me. I fastened my fingers with his and grinned. "Yes…" I coughed up more blood before passing out.

**(Time change : 5:28 a.m.)**

My eyes shot open at the excruciating agony on my ribcage. Shattering out, Sebastian sprinted in, gripping my hand firmly. "My Lord, are you okay?" I could feel the perspiration on my forehead, my torso wasn't breathing equally. "P-pain….The p-pain in m-my…rib…ribcage, S-Sebas…Sebastian…" I sputtered out. "Do you want pain killers, My Lord?" I turned my head to him, nodding my head in a slow manor. "Alright, I'll go get you some water, Lord." He said, walking out. _What is up with this Lord stuff? This fucking cree— _I place a hand on my right eye, feeling the cloth. "What the fuck is this?" I sat up, not gentle about the pain in my ribcage. Walking to the mirror, I unstrung the eye patch and gawked at my eye. What was once a bottomless blue like my left was now an indigo with a symbol resembling somewhat of a pentagram. "ALOIS! GET YOUR BLONDE SKINNY ASS IN HERE, GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted.

Alois ran in, face filled with distress. "What. The. Fuck. Is. This." I said, saying every word sluggishly, pointing at my right eye. "I-I well…um…" He stuttered. "Listen here, Phantomhive. You established a contract with Sebastian Michealis last night at accurately 11:46 p.m. last night. Now, if you can't reminisce, you're out of providence, because that right there," Claude pointed at my right eye, "is a prompt that you belong to Sebastian, and Sebastian belongs to you." Claude clutched onto Alois' waist. "Because Alois and I have a contract as well. Alois could not convey himself to explain to you because he was nervous that you would halt being his friend. Even I recognize that a scoundrel like you, would doubtless sto—"Claude was interrupted by Sebastian bringing a glass of water. "My, my, Claude. What a mouth you have." Sebastian smirked, placing the glass of liquid on Ciels' bed stand.

**(After an hour of clarifications…)**

"So, you're telling me, that until I decease, you stay here with me forever, and he takes my soul after I die? And there's no way I can get out of the contract unless I enthusiastically kill myself or die 'accidently'?" I put an additional emphasis on the latter word. "I never said that last sentence." Sebastian said, exhaling. "But technically, yes. You see—"I stood up, walking towards the bathroom. "Where are you going, My Lord?" He asked enquiringly. "I'm going to kill myself now." I felt his arms clutch around my midriff. "No, you can't do that. I refuse." I groaned out, deafeningly. "Okay and why is that?" I felt myself being twisted to face him. Observing at him, something he said caught my concentration.

"Because, even before the contract, I fell in love with you, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**(A/N: **The song that Ciel woke up to was Trampoline by NeverShoutNever or Christofer Drew. I do not own it. Thank you ~~~~~~~~~ so many sqwiggles!~**)**


	9. Author Note & New Story Notice

Turn for the Worse (Author Note) & New Story Notice!

Hello everyone.

So, I realized that when I was typing Ambivalence that in the last chapter of this story, that there was no point of continuing it. When I was typing, everything was just a filler chapter. It would have went on & on without no actual plot.

I apologize for it. If you were waiting for a new chapter, I'm sorry. I just think that the story would have no actual plot if I keep continuing.

But, to say; I'm have a new story coming up once I put up a new chapter of Ambivalence. It's called '**Norm. High; The Tales of Hell**.' Yes, It's AU & has some slight OOC. But, whatever.

_**Here's a preview; enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ciel? Are you packed? I'm deeply sorry that we have to move in such short notice." Tanaka said, knuckles turning white from gripping so hard on the suitcase. Ciel pushes his bangs out of his face to show his smile.

"It's alright. I was hoping to move anyways. My music career was going downhill. The producer said I was about to get dropped anyways." Ciel smiles, playing with his lip stud. He zips his bag, lifting it of the bed. "Well, we better get going." Ciel says, looking around the room one last time.

"Where are we moving to, again?"

"Chicago, Illinois. America, Ciel." He says, swaying the passports in his face. "Let us take our leave."

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive is a normal 15 year old Britain boy. Well, If you count his family dying in a house fire at age 10, being in a mental hospital at age 11, finding out you have a uncle you've never heard about, then making a successful singing career at age 13. Yeah, Ciel's perfectly normal.

* * *

He walks up to his new high school, sighing out. _I never even knew that there was a high school named Norm. High. This school doesn't even look normal to begin with. _Ciel walks inside the gates, glancing around. _Defiantly not normal. Those kids are randomly dancing around, like no one is watching. News flash, everyone is watching. _He turns his head to see a group of kids smoking._ What the bloody hell are those kids doing? This school makes me feel weird. _

Ciel turns his head to see four tall men beating up a small blonde-haired boy. _What the… _He walks over to them, as he gets closer he can hear the sound of light sobbing and booming laughter.

"Look at Trancy! He's crying!"

"This is what he gets for being a slut in the first place."

"Look at us, Trancy!"

"Dude! You just broke his nose!"

Ciel drops his back-pack on the ground and walks over to them. Without thinking much about what would happen to him, he puts his nose where is doesn't belong.

"Hey. So, four against one, huh? Do you think that's fair, at all?" He says, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

Ciel just looks at the boy who's bleeding from his mouth and nose, staring at him with bright blue eyes filled with fear. He stares back, eyes widening. _He looks horrified. _The four males turn to the new kid, ready to fight.

"How about you leave him alone? Why the bloody hell are you even beating him up? He doesn't even look like he did a damn thing wrong!" He shouts, hands turning into fists.

The males stare back at the kid, shocked. "Fuck off, kid." One of them says as his fist is going towards him. Ciel just grabs his fist, twisting his arm behind the older males back. Apparently he does it too hard, because everyone hears a _snap _and then a shriek. Ciel pushes him to the ground without hesitation. He's still staring at the blonde as another male tries to take a shot at him. The petite boy catches his fist, punching the male in his stomach then proceeding to throw him on the floor with his other friend.

Ciel tries to walk to the boy cowering in fear, blood covering his face. "Are you—"Ciel is cut off by a male punching him in the jaw. Blood splatters on the concrete as Ciel tries to pick himself off the ground and when he finally does, he punches the older male in his nose, breaking it instantly.

The last of the four stares at the new kid. "Why the fuck are you protecting this slut?" He says, pointing to the blonde boy. The boy chokes a sob, covering his face.

"Leave me and him alone." Ciel says, walking towards the boy. He feels a bruise form on his left cheek and blood oozing from his mouth. Ciel reaches his hand out towards the boy, smiling.

"You know he's—"The male starts, but the boy glares. If looks could kill, the four males would be dead right now. The older male scoffs, as he picks up the male with the broken arm. Ciel watches as the quartet start to walk into the school, limping on their way in. He tries not to chuckle, but can't help it. Ciel stops and looks at the boy, cowering still.

"Hey, are you okay? Here, get up." He says, extending his arm out, once again. The boy looks up and smiles, taking the hand gladly. "Why were they trying to rip your throat open, anyways?" Ciel says, wiping the blood off of the blonde's face with his blazer. He smiles when the boys lips twitch, trying not to smile back.

"They think I'm the high school slut because most of their girlfriends like me." He says, biting his lip.

"Why? Are they jealous?" The boy doesn't seem to care for Ciel's accent.

"It's because I'm gay, that's why." He looks down, sighing.

"Ah, and _who _were they?"

"Football players. I'm thinking that William Spears told them to beat me up. They said it was Sebastian, but I doubt that."

"Right." Ciel said, listening to the names he stated in his sentence. _William Spears and Sebastian. Okay, avoiding them._

"Oh, what's your name? I'm Ciel Phantomhive." He smiles at the blonde.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive? That's awesome! You know, the principle told us that you were coming here! He even showed us your music video! You know, that song Waiting? Oh, it was so good!" He smiles, then starts to sing at the top of his lungs. "_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever, and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day!_"

Ciel just stares, then pinches the bridge of his nose.

"_WHAT _is your name again?"

The blonde stops singing then looks at him, the biggest smile on his face.

"Alois Trancy, at your service!"

* * *

So, yeah. That's the preview. This is not a main Ciel x Alois fanfiction. This is a Ciel x Sebastian fanfiction. There will be a little Ciel x Alois, and a _bad _Ciel x Claude relationship. But yeah.

Once again, I'm sorry for stopping Turn for the Worse.

Well…Bye. ~~~~~


End file.
